


Never War and Never Will Be

by AllannaStone



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Class Differences, Class System, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: You never believed in soulmarks- after all, she didn’t have them, she had class marks. Swirling calligraphy- like markings etched into her wrists since birth, they dictated her entire life. Where she could go. What she could do. Whom she could socialize with. Inspired by Gilded by TearoomSaloon on AO3.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gilded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376386) by [TearoomSaloon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearoomSaloon/pseuds/TearoomSaloon). 



> So I went back and changed this to a reader insert! :)

                The streetlights flickered underneath the moonless night as **Y/N** walked home from the last shift of the day at the tattoo shop. The night was frigid and wet, and all she had to shield herself was a thin jacket, patched from near everyday use.

               

                A sigh escaped **Y/N** ’s mouth as she passed by the bakery, the tattered _CLOSED_ sign making her stomach rumble loudly in displeasure. Even though she couldn’t hear the protest at being abused, she could feel the ribbons of pain lacing out from her belly, begging to be fed. But alas, she had no money for food at this late of an hour. Besides, she was tired, and all she wanted to do was return to her home, a crap apartment where questionable activities seemly went on.

               

                **Y/N** scowled down at her class marks- swirling calligraphy- like marks etched into her wrists- and once more thought about tattooing over them. While lost in thought, she was yanked into an alleyway and thrown up against the brick wall, stunning her for only a moment.

               

                Isobel was dazed for only a moment as she recovered from her head hitting the brick wall, but the stench of an unwashed body yanked her from her confused state of mind. Fear gripped the girl as the homeless man began to paw at her clothes, trying to yank them off her tiny frame. Isobel began screaming as loudly as she could, praying that someone would hear her.

               

                The homeless man suddenly stopped and ran off, leaving her standing there, shaking from fear. A nicely dressed man ran into the alley and pulled her back onto the street, draping his jacket over her shivering shoulders as he led her over to a fancy automobile and opened the passenger door for her to get in. Isobel climbed in, staring straight ahead of herself as she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to get warm.

               

                She looked over as the man got into the driver’s seat, reaching over to help her with her seatbelt before turning on the heater. A sigh escaped her mouth as she snuggled deeper into the plush leather seats, not hearing what he said.    She jumped as a massive hand touched her shoulder, whipping her head to face him, where his mouth moved, but no sound came out. She raised her hands, trembling.

               

                _I am deaf. I cannot understand you._

               

To furthern her point, she pointed to her ear and shook her head. He seemed to receive the message loud and clear as he reached into the glove box and came up with a notebook and pen, where he scribbled something before handing it over to her to read.

 

_Do you need to go to the hospital?_

 

Isobel shook her head and neatly wrote, _I don’t have health insurance._

 

She handed the notebook back to him, shivering even more as their fingers caressed one another gently. He frowned deeply at what she had written before scrawling something back. He handed the notebook back to her and started up the car. Isobel squinted to read his handwriting as streetlights flashed past the automobile.

 

_I’m taking you to my place for the night._

 

Isobel wanted to protest, but thye combination of the automobile’s vibrations and the warm air made her feel undeniably sleepy, and so she drifted off without another word.

 

                **Y/N** scowled down at her class marks- swirling calligraphy- like marks stched into her wrists- and once more thought about tattooing over them. While lost in thought, she was yanked into an alleyway and thrown up against the brick wall, stunning her for only a moment.

               

                **Y/N** was dazed for only a moment as she recovered from her head hitting the brick wall, but the stench of an unwashed body yanked her from her confused state of mind. Fear gripped the girl as the homeless man began to paw at her clothes, trying to yank them off her tiny frame. **Y/N** began screaming as loudly as she could, praying that someone would hear her.

               

                The homeless man suddenly stopped and ran off, leaving her standing there, shaking from fear. A nicely dressed man ran into the alley and pulled her back onto the street, draping his jacket over her shivering shoulders as he led her over to a fancy automobile and opened the passenger door for her to get in. **Y/N** climbed in, staring straight ahead of herself as she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to get warm.

               

                She looked over as the man got into the driver’s seat, reaching over to help her with her seatbelt before turning on the heater. A sigh escaped her mouth as she snuggled deeper into the plush leather seats, not hearing what he said.    She jumped as a massive hand touched her shoulder, whipping her head to face him, where his mouth moved, but no sound came out. She raised her hands, trembling.

               

                _I am deaf. I cannot understand you._

               

To furthern her point, she pointed to her ear and shook her head. He seemed to receive the message loud and clear as he reached into the glove box and came up with a notebook and pen, where he scribbled something before handing it over to her to read.

 

_Do you need to go to the hospital?_

 

 **Y/N** shook her head and neatly wrote, _I don’t have health insurance._

 

She handed the notebook back to him, shivering even more as their fingers caressed one another gently. He frowned deeply at what she had written before scrawling something back. He handed the notebook back to her and started up the car. **Y/N** squinted to read his handwriting as streetlights flashed past the automobile.

 

_I’m taking you to my place for the night._

 

 **Y/N** wanted to protest, but the combination of the automobile’s vibrations and the warm air made her feel undeniably sleepy, and so she drifted off without another word.


	2. chapter 2

Never Was and Never Will Be  
I don’t own Star Wars  
SUMMARY:  
You never believed in soulmarks- after all, you didn’t have them, you had class marks. Swirling calligraphy- like markings etched into her wrists since birth, they dictated your entire life. Where you could go. What you could do. Whom you could socialize with. Inspired by Gilded by TearoomSaloon on AO3.

Where are you taking me? Y/N asked the strange man, wrapping her arms around herself for warmth.

He glanced over at her before switching on the heater and taking her petite, heavily callused hands and bringing them closer to the vent. Y/N’s shivering almost stopped as heart rushed out and kissed her cold hands.

At a red light, he wrote, I’m taking you to my apartment. You can stay the night and tomorrow, I’ll drive you home.

Home.

Y/N snorted as she thought of the cramped, ramshackle hut she called home. The roof leaked every time it rained, the door didn’t lock properly half the time and the wind got past the thin walls every night.

Within minutes, he pulled up to a fancy apartment complex and parked in an underground parking garage. He killed the ignition and came around to open Y/N’s door for her, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders as he led her towards the elevator. She could only stare at the luxurious surroundings as the kind stranger led her towards an elevator and draped his jacket around her still shivering shoulders.

Y/N smiled shyly up at him as she played with her necklace, a pretty filigree rose in silver. She caught his curious gaze and hid the necklace back underneath her shirt, folding her arms over herself protectively. She stared at her scuffed, muddy boots as he steered her into a richly decorated penthouse suite. Dark wood floors and cream walls filled with paintings decorated the front foyer, and as he led her towards the bathroom, she saw black leather furniture in the sitting room, a full bar made of black marble and a kitchen with black appliances. Red rugs and other accessories were the only touches of color.

The stranger wrote down something before bustling off into his bedroom to rummage something for Y/N to wear.

My name is Kylo Ren. What’s your name?

Y/N smiled as she jotted down her name and began to play with the water temperature. Once it was where she wanted it, she began to peel off her washed- too- many- times- dress and jacket. She placed her clothes and undergarments onto the toilet as not to hunt around for them when she got out.

She stepped into the shower, moaning softly as warm water caressed her tired body. She wetted her hair and washed out as much dirt and grime as she could without shampoo and borrowed some of the stranger’s body wash to clean her body.

Little did she know that the stranger was brushing his teeth in the same bathroom, having already changed into sweatpants to sleep in. He glanced over as the shower curtain peeled over and his jaw just about hit the floor.

Y/N was unhealthily skinny, and her body had scars from years of abuse marking her. Angry welts, some forming mountains, others forming deepen crevices. Most were faded white from years past, but there were some on her arms that looked newly self inflicted.

Kylo stared as she looked for something to dry off with before meeting his eyes. He quickly snapped out of it and handed her a fresh towel from a cupboard. He helped her out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her, being as gentle as possible with her.

Once she was as dry as possibly, he helped her into a long sleeved shirt that he had dug up. The garment was too big on her- the sleeves had to be rolled up several times and the hem reached below her hips. But Kylo had to admit, she looked fucking deviously hot in his clothes.

Y/N’s stomach began to complain loudly at that point, and Kylo only forced out an unheard chuckle. He took her gently by the hand and led her into the dining room, writing something down on the pad of paper before sitting her at the dining room table.

What would you like to eat?

Y/N frowned as she thought long and hard for a few minutes before writing.

Pancakes?

Kylo chuckled at her request and quickly busied himself in the kitchen, getting out a bag of pancake mix and a skillet. They would look at the other when they weren’t looking and quickly glance away.

Finally, Kylo placed a plate heaped with fluffy, golden brown pancakes and a bowl filled with warm maple syrup in front of Y/N. As an impulse, he kissed the side of her head. To his surprise, she only smiled up at him before tucking into her meal. Soon, the plate was once more spotlessly clean, and Kylo set the dishes into the sink for him to deal with in the morning.

Before he could move away, slender arms wrapped around his hips and a head leaned against his back. He stiffened for only a moment before relaxing into the embrace, his hands going to rest on her wrists, his thumb gently massaging her teal blue class marks.

Y/N kissed his own class marks just below his left shoulder blade- a set of three purple right angles, stacked one on top of the other, reminding her much of an arrow of sorts. And besides the class marks, was his soulmark.

Deep red in color and swirling, crossing over from his right shoulder, almost touching his class markings. Y/N’s stomach churned at the idea of his having a soulmate, someone that wasn’t her.

But, for now, she ignored it all.

Kylo led her in front of him and lifted her up onto the countertop before placing a soft kiss onto her lips, tasting her uncertainty and inexperience as she awkwardly wrapped her arms around his neck. Y/N let him take the lead, sighing as his hands wandered, touching her everywhere…

She jumped as his hand went underneath the shirt and paused at her bellybutton. He chuckled, the vibrations from his chest comforting her significantly and relaxing her against him. He resumed kissing her as he scooped her into his strong arms and quickly carried her into his bedroom, where he carefully placed her onto the bed and crawled on top of her.

Y/N seemed content just to make out with him, her own hands exploring his toned, muscular body. Kylo hissed loudly as she found his appendage, painfully swollen and aching for release. She explored the bulge through his pants, seemingly fascinated by it. Kylo gently batted her hands away from him and slithered out of his boxers. He rolled onto his back, his hands folded underneath his head as he watched Y/N gently handle his enlarge cock.

Kylo nearly came undone as how careful she was being, but forced himself to save it for when he was inside her. He helped her onto his lap and held her hands as she lowered herself onto him. Her face scrunched up and a pained mewl escaped her mouth as she sheathed him fully. Y/N stilled for a few minutes, making herself used to his engorged length before she began to move. Kylo grunted and moaned as his hands found themselves on her hips, helping her bounce up and down on him, the room filled with the lewd slapping of skin on skin and intimate groans of two people having sex. Y/N entwined her hands in his, and used them to ground herself as she came with a loud cry, her cunt squeezing Kylo’s cock to an orgasm as well, milking him dry.

Y/N fell onto Kylo’s chest, wiped from just one round of coitus. She snuggled into his chest as he covered the two of them with blankets. He kissed her forehead before drifting off as well.


End file.
